


Mask of Bravery

by Imagine831



Series: Morbid Rebirth [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Help I've Fallen And I can't Get Up, Shit! It's a werewolf!, The Golden Trio, better be...GRYFFINDOR!, grieving process
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine831/pseuds/Imagine831
Summary: The first four times she died were because she chose to. Death didn't really go as planned, so in this life she just wants some friends. Seriously, what point is there to dying if she can't anymore.





	

Death Five- Acceptance

He wakes up a fourth time to a world filled with magic. He wakes up and is relieved and afraid at being a girl once more. This time she doesn’t want to die anymore than she wants to live. So she puts on a brave face and has fun playing with magic.

Then a letter arrives when she is eleven and she is brutally reminded as she sits upon a stool with an old hat covering her eyes that there is a boy with wide emerald green eyes who will go through hell. She remembers this new life as a jealous, shallow girl and decides to change that as the hat announces that Lavender Brown is now a Gryffindor.

She bonds with her new roommates; over books with the bushy haired girl and magical creatures with the dark skinned girl. She watches as the Golden Trio is brought together and with a wry grin to herself thinks about how she predicted that it would happen. The next three years are spent in an almost constant state of worry, but she is brave and hides her fear.

She follows Harry when she is fifteen and is rewarded with deeper friendships and a patronus flying around everyone. She sees the looks the red haired boy gives her Sixth year and ignores them in favor of pushing their two friends together. In her Seventh year she is so very afraid because Dumbledore’s gone, the Golden Trio is gone, and Death Eaters have come to Hogwarts. She protects as many as she can with a deeper mask of bravery concealing her ever growing fear. In battle she fights as best she can before falling off a balcony and watching a feral man lunge at her.

She is seventeen when she dies of a werewolf torn throat at the Battle of Hogwarts and is glad that she made so many friends this life.


End file.
